Life's Hard Being an Heiress
by BashTashRox
Summary: Hinata is on her last year of high school. And the stress is getting to her. People started to call her ‘Emo’ because she is getting depressed and suicidal. Can Neji find out what’s going on before it’s too late? Hope yas like it. Please R&R cya
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back to a New Year

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry i've been deleting this story a few times i really dont mean to but i just noticed i had two chapters in one. opps heh heh. Please dont hurt me. *Hides behind a rock* Heh well heres my story and just to please you all i have a surprise for ya all later in the story alright here ya go.**

Pairings: Neji x Hinata

Summary: Hinata is on her last year of high school. And the stress is getting to her. People started to call her 'Emo' because she is getting depressed and suicidal. Can Neji find out what's going on before it's too late?

**(Hinata's Point Of View)**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to a New Year**

_Beep, Beep_

There goes my alarm again, it's telling me I have to get ready for something. But I don't exactly remember what I have to get ready for. I continue to lie under my warm blanket trying to get back to sleep, but I know it will be impossible because Hanabi will be running in here any second now to tell me to get out of bed.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up!" I can hear Hanabi running down the hallway yelling my name to get me up.

"_3…2…1…_" My bedroom door is flung open and Hanabi runs in and jumps on my bed and starts to shake me. "I know you are a wake Hinata, so get up. Or I'll get Neji in here. I bet he won't be pleased being disturbed to get your lazy ass outta bed"

Neji is my older cousin; he is a year older than me and has finished high school last year. Lately he has become an apprentice to my father. I am from the Hyuuga clan and the Heiress of the clan, but my father doesn't really treat me like his child. But when I was 10 I think, Hiashi disowned me, because I was a disgrace to the family. I was told it was because I was to kind and that the next leader has to be strong.

Since the day dad disowned me I did everything in my power to make myself strong like my father. Even Neji-san, but I'll never be like them. Once I have become stronger my father welcomed me back into the family, but hardly paid any attention to me. Once I turn 18 it will be my turn to take over the Hyuuga clan. I never wanted to be the Hyuuga leader. But I guess I have no choice.

"Hinata get up" Hanabi said one last time before rising off of me. "Fine Hinata, if your not going to get up I'll just go get Neji then" after hearing that I shot up out of bed. I was about to beg Hanabi not to go to Neji, when I heard laughter coming behind me. I turned to face my bed and saw Hanabi losing herself in laughter.

"W-w-what's s-s-so funny Hanabi?" I asked. Hanabi tried to stop laughing long enough to tell me, but her voice kept on cracking. "You should of … hahaha… seen your face!" I had a grin on my face when I started to slowly walk over to the bed and started tickling Hanabi. She broke out in a fit of laughter trying to get away from me.

"Stop… Pl-please stop Hinata. I'm sor-ry I won't do it again" I stopped when I heard a small cough at the door where someone was trying to get my attention. I looked over the door to see who it was.

A young man with long smooth brown hair and lavender purple eyes was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His face showed no emotion and neither did his eyes.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you once you are dressed and ready for school" the young man spoke. "Y-yes Neji-san, t-tell him I'll be r-r-right there once I'm r-r-ready" Neji just nodded and headed his way to speak to my father.

"Hanabi I best be getting ready, as should you. I shall see you later little sister" I got up off the bed and went to my drawers to get my clothing for the day. I walked into the bathroom and ran a quick shower. Once I had finished the shower I quickly dried my self and got dressed. I put on my usual red and black lacy blouse and my usual hip hugging black jeans. The shoes I wore were my low healed black boot. I quickly brushed my teeth and put my make up on. I used light foundation and black eye shadow and eye liner, I also put I light red lipstick on my lips. There I'm now ready to go.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found my school bag already packed on my bed ready for school. There was a small note pinned to the front of it.

_By compliments of an Admirer_

_Xox_

I read the letter once before placing it on my bed side table. I picked up my bag and started to walk towards my father's office. When I arrived I heard father in there talking to someone. I decided not to be rude and knocked on the door.

"One second" Father called through the door. After about another minutes wait the door opened and Neji walked out, not even giving me any notice. "Come in Hinata, I have some thing to discuss" I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. "Sit down, Hinata"

"Yes s-sir" I kneeled down in front for my father with my head down.

"Hinata, do you have any clue why I have asked you to come here?" Hiashi's voice sounded like it had regret and disgust in it. I shook my head and kept my head down and made sure I didn't look him in the eyes. "Well I'm am hear to discuss what will be happening from now on until you are ready to become the next Hyuuga leader." Father took in a deep breath before he continued his sentence. "Every day after you get back from school and have done your studies, you will be with me and Neji, preparing you for when the time comes, you will be learning about the Hyuuga ways, traditions, and business. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Father"

"Good, the second you get home from school today I want you here and ready for your first lesson. Ok now be gone, you are already late for school" I stood up from the floor and bowed before my father before turning and leaving.

On my way walking to the school I caught up with Kiba, Sakura, Gaara and Naruto waiting for me near the bus stop.

"Hey Hinata, over here!" My blonde haired friend yelled. Naruto had a black ACDC shirt on and dark blue jeans, his blonde hair had black streaks put through it… Wait! What? When did he have those streaks put in his hair? Next to him stood Sakura, she had her short pink hair parted evenly like always, and was wearing a black dress with Sakura flower patterns all over it. Kiba Looked about the same as Naruto except his clothes was all torn. I guess that's what you get for letting a dog live in you clothes. Gaara on the other hand, had blood red hair, and a black and red tight shirt and hip hugging jeans.

"H-hey, guys. How were your holidays?" I said as I walked over to my friend waiting for the bus to come. Sakura was the first to reply, "My holiday was boring mainly. Not what I expected it to be like. But I saw Sasuke and Ino the other day while I was at the Mall. When they saw me they wouldn't leave me alone till they made my day living hell. Of cause Ino was hanging of Sasuke like the little slut she is."

Sasuke and Ino used to be our friend when we were younger, that was until Sasuke became a drug addict with Orochimaru and his gang, and Ino joined the cheerleading squad and thinking she was better than us because she can wave pompoms in you face and sing a little rhyme.

"Oh r-really, why would t-they do t-that?" I asked. Sakura gave me this look saying 'are-you-fucking-serious'. When the bus finally came we piled on and sat in our usual seats. Sakura next to me, Kiba and Naruto sat behind us and Gaara sat across from us.

When I sat down I heard some people yelling at us.

"Hey emos what do you think you are doing here? This is not a freak bus. Now piss off." I turned around to see who yelled that and saw Sasuke smirk at me. I quickly turned my head around and sat their quietly listening to my friends talk. I felt eyes on me the whole bus trip to school.

Once we got to school we went to meet up with the rest Shino and Shikamaru, before we went to the office to get our time tables.

**Mondays**

**1****st**** Period – **English – Kurenai

**2****nd**** Period – **Health / Sex Ed - Jiraiya

**3****rd**** Period – **Maths - Asuma

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period – **P/E - Gai

**5****th**** Period – **Biology - Kakashi

**Tuesday**

**1****st**** Period – **Science - Kakashi

**2****nd**** Period – **Art - Deidara

**3****rd**** Period – **Free Period

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period – **Maths - Asuma

**5****th**** Period – **Geography – Itachi Uchiha

**Wednesday**

**1****st**** Period – **Cooking - Yamato

**2****nd**** Period – **Cooking - Yamato

**3****rd**** Period –** English - Kurenai

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period – **Maths - Asuma

**5****th**** Period –** P/E - Gai

**Thursday**

**1****st**** Period – **Medical Studies - Tsunade

**2****nd**** Period – **Free Period

**3****rd**** Period –** Art - Deidara

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period –** English - Kurenai

**5****th**** Period –** Health / Sex Ed - Jiraiya

**Friday**

**1****st**** Period – **Geography - Itachi Uchiha

**2****nd**** Period –** English - Kurenai

**3****rd**** Period –** P/E - Gai

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period – **Medical Studies - Tsunade

**5****th**** Period – **Free Period

My friends and I each checked each others time table and it turned out we all have the same. Well that's good at least. It was almost time for our first class, so we decided to go wait in the class room for Kurenai-sensei to come. She was always my favourite teacher, plus English was my favourite subject because you are able to express your feelings in ways it's impossible to express in others.

We waited 5 minutes before Kurenai-sensei came in. "Alright class, get your text book out and copy what I write on the black board. This term we will be learning about famous poetic writers like William Shakespeare"

--

"Alright, this is your homework for the rest of the week, I want you to search all you can about famous poetic authors, but I also want you to write at least two poems coming from your heart, about how you are feeling." The whole class groaned about having to do this, so I groaned as well. But on the inside I couldn't wait. I loved writing poems. Williams Shakespeare was one of my favourite Poetic Authors.

When the bell went for the next class we all got up and headed to health with Jiraiya.

"I can't believe Kurenai-sensei is making us write poems. We only just got back and she's already telling us to do this." Naruto whined "Come on N-n-Naruto it can't be t-t-that bad" I tried to convince him but he wasn't listening to me. "You can't say anything Hinata-chan; I've read all the poems you write. They are really good." I blushed at this and went to sit down in my seat for health.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Little Miss Emo freak sitting in my seat" Sasuke said this standing behind me. "Hello Emo, didn't I just give you a hint to get out of that seat" Sasuke said pushing me to the ground causing everyone apart from my friends to laughed.

"Little pieces of trash like you shouldn't be lying around the entire place. People should really think about getting dirty pieces of shit like you gone." Ino said laughing then she kicked me and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I wont do I-it again" I grabbed my stuff and headed to the back of the classroom and sat in the very far corner. "Hinata don't apologize to them. They are being bastards" Sakura yelled. "No, no it's fine, I-I-I was in their seat. I shouldn't h-have been t-t-there."

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped at the contact, luckily no one noticed this. I turned to see who touched me and saw Sai. Sai wore a Black shirt that reached just above his stomach with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, he also wore black pants. He had a sketch book in his left hand and a pencil in his right while his bag was hanging over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Hinata right?" I nodded "Well you kinda sitting in my spot you see I sit here all the time. So I'm not noticed by anyone. Do you understand?" I nodded again feeling very stupid. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I-I-I wont do it again." I stood up and move to the next seat over. "No it's ok" Sai gave me a smile but it looked really fake as if he didn't know how to show emotion.

"So Hinata, I'm Sai. Nice to meet you"

"Hello Sai. Umm it's nice t-t-to meet you to. What a-are you d-d-doing there?" I asked him pointing to the sketch book he had in his hand. "This, oh I'm just sketching. Would you like to have a look?" Sai asked his eyes never leaving his page. "Yes Please"

Sai showed me the piece of art work he was working on. It was a sketch of a Sakura tree. The colours were beautiful, and there was so much detail to it.

"It's beautiful, y-you're really g-good at that" Sai just nodded, and laid the picture on my desk. "You can keep it if you like. I have many more like it anyway" I started to blush lightly. "Thank you Sai, that's really sweet" Sai smirked at me.

"That's good. But don't let anyone else know that. I'm suppose to be a mystery" I giggled and agreed not to tell.

* * *

**Well theres the first chapter for you. Review and tell me what ya think of it. While your at it give me some ideas i could do later on in the story, coz i have a short attention span heh heh. Please review and ill give ya all a LARGE Cookie. and if ya dont like cookies ill give you a LOLLIE heh heh cya soon mwah**

**love ya BashTashRox**


	2. Chapter 2: After School Activities

**Here's chapter two for ya alls. I know some of you have already read this but hey it was put in chapter 1 what else was i suppose to do? leave it there. I hope ya alls like it.**

**Chapter 2**: After School Activities

_Dong, Dong, Dong_

Finally, the first day of school has finished. I have quite a lot of homework to do. Research, write poems, maths sheets, and biology studies. How fun.

"Alright class you can pack up now, hope you have a good remainder of the day." Kakashi-sensei said from behind his new Icha, Icha book. I think its disgusting having a teacher read a perverted book during class, but hey I can't complain. He always seems to know when someone is doing something wrong. I don't know how though.

"Hey Hinata, come and get some ramem with us" Sakura said as we walked out of class.

"I'd love t-t-to Sakura, b-but I have s-so much t-to do"

"What come on Hinata-chan you have all week to do your homework" Naruto whined trying to drag me along.

I blushed at the touch but get over it soon and reply "That's not it. Everyday until my 18th birthday I have to work with my father getting ready to take over the Hyuuga clan, I'm sorry" Naruto looked really put out by this. And after about a minute he lets go of me.

"Are you telling me that you don't get to have fun anymore?" Sakura said. I just nodded. "Nonsense, two weeks Saturday we are taking you out whether you like it or not" I tried to argue but she already walked away.

"I guess I'm going home by myself then" I said to myself, as I walked pass the car park to the bus stop.

"You don't have to" I jumped when I heard someone say that to me behind my back. I turned to see who it was. I saw Sai standing there with his usual sketch book in his hand drawing.

"Well my friends just left me and it not like you want to walk me home" I said sarcastically. "Well actually I do, it would give me time to get to know you" this made me blush a deep red… Oh god what am I doing? I shouldn't be talking I should be getting home. "Umm ok, but I have to catch a bus, I'm in a hurry. Dad wants me home straight away so I can start training, preparing and studying.

"Why do you have to do all that?" Sai looked confused at what I had just said.

"Well on my 18th birthday I become the leader of my clan. So I have to learn all the traditions, history ect. I'm really not looking forward to it, but I have no choice because I was first born." I just sigh and continued walking to the bus. But I was stopped once again.

"How about I give you a lift, my car is right over there" Sai pointed to his car. I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a black Ferrari, I gasped, and "Oh my god… t-t-that's your car?" I stuttered. "Ok can you get me home as quick as you can, I'm really late. Thank you so much"

"No problem" Sai opened the passenger door and I got in and put on my seatbelt.

When I got home I raced to my bedroom and put my bag down, and took a quick glimpse at the clock. 4.26 pm.

"Shit father is going to kill me" I ran to my father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I opened the door and saw my father sitting at his desk filing papers and other things. I don't really know. Hiashi looked up from where he was sitting and frowned when he saw me. "Hinata you're late."

"I-I'm sorry father-sama, my f-f-friends wanted to invite me out and t-then I missed t-the bus, t-t-then I got a lift from a g-guy at school."

"Hinata if you are late home one more time you will be punished. One lash every minute you're late. Tomorrow you have to be her by 4.05 on the dot. Do you understand?" Hiashi asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Y-yes Father-sama, sorry" I looked down at the floor poking my two pointer fingers together. My father always scared me ever since I was a little girl. I haven't had mum around since Hanabi's birth, sure I was upset, but I don't blame Hanabi because that wouldn't be fair on her.

"Hinata there are about 20 books over there about the Hyuuga clan, I want you to read them all by the end of the week, and then either Neji or my self will give you a test about the Hyuuga." I went over to the stack to books and picked them up and was about to leave and read them in my room, but stopped when I heard my named being called out.

I saw Neji coming my way with an unimpressed expression on his face. "Hinata-sama you should not be carrying all those books in one go. It is not good for your back. Here let me help you" Neji tried to grab at the books but I stepped back before he could grab them.

"I-I'm fine Neji-niisan, and p-please d-d-don't call me Hinata-s-sama" I turned around and continued walking to my room, but Neji put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and turn me around to take the books. Once he had them in his grasp properly he headed to my room. Instead of arguing, I just followed Neji.

By the time I reached my room my books were already on my bed, Neji was standing in the corner with his arms cross watching me. I started to blush at the feeling of his eyes racking over my body getting every curve in. I sat down picked up my first book and started to read.

(Neji's Point of View)

Wow I've seen so many females but I've seen anyone with perfect curves like Hinata-sama. He breast are the right size they aren't small but they aren't huge like in your face huge. Her waist is small but not enough to make her look anorexic. Some muscle on her arms and legs. Her legs are a nice length as well. There not small and stumpy like some girls I know, but they also not very long like Sakura's. And her bum, god I could sit here al-…. Shit! What the hell? I shouldn't be thinking this. I'm her cousin and a slave. She's in the main house and I'm in the branch house.

It took me a little while to realise that Hinata was trying to get my attention, she ended up having to slap me across the face. I put my hand to my cheek and rubbed it, before I looked at her. She wouldn't look me in the eye though.

"I-I'm so sorry N-Neji-niisan, I shouldn't have done t-that." She stuttered. "Hn" was all I replied. "Umm Neji-san, y-you can g-go now. T-thank you for t-the help" I walked towards the door looked at her one more time before I left. Once I shut her door I walked to my room, so I could grab my stuff and have a cool shower, so I can get theses wrong thoughts out of my head.

(Hinata's Point of View)

I can't believe I slapped Neji-niisan across the face, but he wouldn't listen to me. It was like he was ignoring me. It's been 2 hours since Neji left my room and I've already finished 2 books, but I still have 18 to go… Damn, I think I might have an early night. So I got up off my bed and went to run a shower.

Once I finished my shower I got into my pj's and sat at my desk to fill my diary in for the day. I've been writing in my diary everyday since my 10th birthday.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school this year; I can't believe this is my last year. I wonder if I'll make it thought the year. I've known people to drop out from the stress from all the exams. But apparently I have to pass every subject with top marks to make my father proud. I bet he wouldn't be proud even is if got the best scores in my year._

_Sasuke was really mean again today, but hey, when is he not? Ino was once again following Sasuke around, no surprise there. Sasuke pushed my over today and Ino kicked me and called me a piece of trash, then everyone laughed at me. I felt really hurt._

_Sai, is a loner guy, I've never seen anyone talk to him, and I don't think he even have friends. But we talked for a bit and even got along. He's is kinda weird but VERY hot. OMG, OMG, OMG! He drove me home today because I was already late. He has a black Ferrari I only know one other person who has one, yeah its Sasuke Uchiha. Sai gave me this drawing of a Sakura tree he drew today which is in my bag, I'll get it out then glue it in on the other page._

_I think I'm going to go now diary, I have to get up early again tomorrow. Cya later_

_Yours always,_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

I get up from my desk, walk over to my bed and hopped in. I read for a little while longer before setting my book to the side, settling down and turning my bedroom light off.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter two. heh heh Chapter 3 will be posted sooner than you think. and like i said give me review and idea on to how i should continue this on heh heh. Love yas**

**BashTashRox**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch date with Sai

**

* * *

**

Hey heres chapter 3. i hope you like it. ive been really busy and losing attention span. hehe im soo sorry i wont do it again. read and review i cant wait for ya comments. cya soon

**Chapter ****3: Lunch date with Sai**

**(Normal Point of View)**

Hinata woke with a start when her alarm sounded like it did every morning. Her back was sore from the lashes she got last night from being late and disobeying her father's orders. It's been 3 days since her father started her on training for the change over.

"Hinata wake up" Hanabi yelled as she jumped on Hinata to get her out of bed. It has become a daily routine for Hanabi to come in and wake Hinata up, as always Hinata was reluctant and groaned when ever her sister told her to wake up.

"Hanabi go away, I can't be bothered go leave me alone, I'm not going to school today." Hanabi tried to push Hinata out of bed, which she has been doing quite often.

"Fine Hinata, it's not my fault when father growls at you" Hanabi got up off the bed and walked out of the room huffing. '_Why can't anyone leave me alone?'_ Hinata thought rolling over trying to get back to sleep.

Before Hinata had completely drifted to sleep she felt the covers being thrown off her. "Hanabi go away, I told you I'm not going to school today". Hinata groaned before she stretched like a cat and rolled over.

"It's not Hanabi" Hinata gasped when she heard Neji speaking. '_I must be dreaming, yeah that's it. When I open my eyes, Neji wont be standing there' _Hinata thought before she slowly opened her eyes, but sadly she saw Neji standing there with an amused smirk hiding deep in his eyes. If you hardly knew Neji you wouldn't have been able to see it.

Ever since Hinata has known Neji he's been emotionless since his father's death. Neji has always despised the main house because it was supposably their fault that his father died.

"N-Neji-niisan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, a blush starting to show out of embarrassment. "Hanabi came and got me, because you told her you weren't going to school. Why is that Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I just don't feel–" Hinata wasn't able to finish her explanation because Neji had already cut across her.

"You don't eat, you have trouble sleeping, you never want to get up from school, and you're always late coming home. What's going on at school?"

"How do you know I'm having trouble sleeping N-Neji-niisan?"

"When I walk past your room heading to mine, I can hear you crying, and saying things in your sleep… unless you're awake when you are saying these things?"

"Neji-niisan I'm going to get ready so you should go now. I do not want to talk about this for now on" Hinata manage to say this with out stuttering, it had surprised Neji but he wouldn't show it.

When Hinata arrived at school she said goodbye to her friend saying that she'll meet them in class. Hinata walked to her locker. She did he locker combination 99 66 56 to open the door, Hinata found a quickly squiggled note on top of her books.

_Hinata,_

_I want to have lunch with you today, meet me in the canteen at 11.35 far right hand corners._

_Sai_.

She read the note twice more before grabbing her books and walking to her first class. As Hinata walked into class she looked for Sakura to take a seat next to her, Hinata took her seat to the right of Sakura and took out her English book.

"Hinata what's up? What's happening you seem happier than normal" Sakura asked her small shy friend next to her. The kyuubi vessel heard Sakura ask this and tried his hardest to listen to Hinata's reply.

"I got a note today to meet a friend and have lunch with him. I'm really into him and all."

"Oh my god really? Why have you never told me about this?"

"I don't know, I wanted to keep it a secret for a while" Hinata looked down at her desk not wanting to see the look Sakura was giving her

"That's understandable hun, everyone keeps secrets… So who is it?" Sakura's voice was a little more high pitch then usual, and sounded more like a plead then a request.

Hinata kept staring at her desk and whispered "Sai". Sakura and Naruto strained their ears to hear Hinata, but when they heard what she said, they gasped from the shock.

"Y-your… y-you've been seeing Sai lately?" Sakura stuttered. "Well we've been hanging out in class lately."

"And how come I didn't know about it?" Sakura was getting a little angry at herself for not paying attention to her best friend

"Well your to busy with Naruto and that to notice what I've been doing" Hinata didn't stutter while saying this, she felt very proud.

"Yeah I know… I should pay more attention to you." Sakura had her head down and speaking in whispers, this made Hinata feel guilty. "Sakura-chan it's ok really, I kinda like it because I don't have you asking me questions every second of the say" Sakura smiled lightly, and sat up in her chair because Kurenai has walked into the classroom.

"Alright class be quiet, it's time to start our day. The homework I made you all do throughout last week I want you to take it out"

Everyone except Hinata groaned as they took their homework out. "Good I'm going to pick some of you to read out your poems ok umm… Sasuke you first, stand up here and read yours out."

Sasuke stood up with his poem in his hand and walked to the class and began to read.

"This is gay

This is stupid

I don't know why

I'm even bothering

"I live to annoy

All those around me

I live to eliminate

The one and only Itachi

"To wrap this up

For a stupid thing like this

Go to fucking hell

Or just go chuck a piss"

Everyone except Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Shino, cheered and clapped. Sasuke walked back to his desk purposely bumping Hinata hard with his side that she fell out of her chair.

Sakura growled at Sasuke and turned to help Hinata up off the floor and back into her seat. Sasuke and Ino were laughing in the background at the scene Sasuke just created.

"Alright, alright settle down time for our second person. Umm, Hinata you next up here please"

Hinata quickly grabbed the piece of paper with her poem written on it and walked to the front of the class

"Don't throw up now Emo" Ino called out laughing. Hinata looked down at her sheet getting ready to start reading

"Now remember start when you are ready Hinata, and read it very loud and clear" Hinata nodded her head and began to read out her poem.

"Pretend that you're me,

By Hinata Hyuuga

"Close your eyes and pretend;

Pretend that you are me

Born to be something your not;

To rule a clan that should be forgot

"Try waking up every morning;

With a threat from a little sister

An order from your father;

With the ten minutes to get ready

"Keep your eyes closed;

And pretend that you are me

Being born to be something your not;

To rule a clan that should be forgot.

"Imagine getting on a bus;

With your friends, bully's and jocks

Try to feel the pain I feel;

From the hurtful words that are said

"Keep pretending that you are me;

Because I am not finished yet

There are still many things;

That should still be said

"Once you have arrived at school;

And sitting in your class

Waiting for you teacher to show;

To get started on your day

"Imagine being different;

Being shy, alone or crazy

Listen to the insults;

Being said about you or your friend

"Try and feel the pain I feel;

Try and face this day after day

With nothing more then yourself'

'Cause your friends don't know what's happing

"Don't stop imagining;

Because there still more to go

Don't open your eyes;

Because this feeling will be lost

"If you have faced your day at school

With the bullies, teachers, peers and friends

Then it is time to go home

For more pain to be revealed

"The second you get home;

And dumped you bag in your room

You are summoned to your father

Who wants you to follows is command

"If you do a single thing wrong;

Try and imagine the punishment you get

To feel a whip crack across your

Back, bum and legs

"Are you still in the world of pretend?

Imagining that you are me?

Good, because this is almost over

Then you can return to your life

"Once your night is finished;

You are sometimes sent to bed with out dinner

Only to repeat the day again

When you wake up in the morning"

When Hinata finished reading no one clapped or applauded. They didn't say anything. She looked up from her seat and saw everyone staring at her with disbelief in their eyes and mouths wide open.

"See, I told you she was an Emo!" Sasuke yelled to the class, Hinata felt very embarrassed and quickly sat back in her seat trying to hide.

When lunch arrived, Hinata quickly put her books in her locker, and checking the time. _'Shit I'm late'_ Hinata thought to herself. She walked to the canteen and saw Sai sitting in the far corner waiting for her. She walked over to where Sai was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sai, thanks for letting have lunch with you" Hinata blushed when she saw Sai look up at her then scanned her body.

"You look very pretty today Hinata-chan"

Hinata giggled "Why thank you kind sir" Hinata bowed and blushed when she saw a couple of her friends watching her, their mouths hanging open at the sight of who her lunch date.

"I've heard you had in interesting English lesson" Sai said studying Hinata's reaction, she when a little teary in the eyes but shook her head and smiled.

"Oh really I didn't notice" Hinata smiled a very weak smile, "It's ok Hinata you don't have to act tough with me come closer tell me what happened, tell me everything, maybe I can help". Sai grabbed Hinata around the waist and pulled her closer to give her a hug while she cried into his shoulder.

"We were asked to write a poem for English and well I did. Kurenai-sensei said to write what you're feeling and well mine ended up being kinda depressing" She took in a deep breath before she continued. "I did mine about my life I made everyone pretend they were me, I made them live my life how I live it everyday."

Sai rubbed his hand up and down Hinata's back to soothe her. Hinata's crying slowly clamed to small sobs before she stopped. Hinata lifted her head up from Sai's shoulder wiping her eye and looking around seeing that more the half the students are watching Sai and herself. She pushed herself away getting up saying that she needs to go to the toilet.

"Umm ok I'll meet you on the roof in 5 minutes OK?" Sai asked getting up, Hinata just nodded before turning away.

**5 Minutes later – Roof top**

'_She's pretty late; I wonder what's holding her up.'_Sai thought, suddenly he feels someone lightly press their hands down on his shoulders. "I hope I wasn't keeping you" Hinata's soft voice penetrated his brain like the piecing of a dagger. "Not at all. You weren't that late, Hina-chan." Hinata sat down next to Sai resting her head on his shoulder and watched the cherry blossoms that were blooming.

"OK, you know it's been a very long time since I've just sat still in the one place and watched the cherry blossoms, I've really missed it." Hinata whispered in Sai's ear. Sai shivered when he felt Hinata's warm breath against his ear.

"Mmm" Sai quietly moaned. "What was that?" Hinata asked giving Sai a curious look. Sai looked over at Hinata and saw things he never noticed much before. '_She's beautiful_' Sai thought. '_Her hair, it's so smooth and the way some of it falls down in front of her face it's amazing. Her lips are just the lightest pink I've ever seen with a slight tint of red'_ Hinata waved her hand in front of Sai's face when she noticed that he wasn't listening to her.

"Hello Sai are you in there?"

"What argh Yeah I am heh what did I miss out on?"

"Nothing much really"

'_I have to kiss those lips, it's now or never'_Sai leaned closer to Hinata till his lips were right above hers. Hinata's eyes wear wide with shock, she was completely frozen, had no idea what to do. Suddenly she felt Sai's lips softly connect with hers only lightly. Sai slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked Hinata's lips, she gasped with shock and his tongue quickly darted into her mouth exploring her mouth. Hinata finally got over her shock and kissed Sai back.

'_Mmm I like this, but it doesn't feel right… Oh no I have to stop what if someone came and saw us? What if Neji found out'_ Hinata moaned softly into the kiss. '_Did I just moan? While thinking about N…Neji! Oh no, oh god no!'_

They finally broke apart and Hinata was blushing a deep red. "I…I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean for that to happen" Sai said.

"I…It's ok r..really. I t…think I…I should g..go now. I'll see y…you later" Hinata stuttered before getting up. Sai looked up at Hinata and sighed. "Alright Hinata-chan, I'll see you later."

Hinata left walking to the changing room to get ready for P/E with Gai. She waited about 5 minutes before the girls started to enter the locker room. Ino was one of the first in with some of her friends. When she noticed Hinata sitting all alone she decided she should be 'nice' with her.

"Hey Hinata, how have you been, it's been so long girl" Ino said. Hinata looked up from her spot to see her said hello to her. "Oh, y..yeah it h..has been a long time." Ino smirked at Hinata's discomfort.

"What's wrong Hinata you seem tense, has something happened"

"What?? No, no nothing's happened just waiting for Sakura-chan"

"Are you sure? Well ok then. So what has that little bitch been getting up to?"

Hinata didn't like the way Ino talked about Sakura so she decided to ignore her. Ino got annoyed at being ignored by Hinata and decided to do something about it. She walked up to Hinata and slapped her across the face.

"You do not ignore me. Do you understand? You're a pathetic piece of dirt that should be eliminated, but we can't because your apart of the Hyuuga clan." Ino leaned down and whispered in Hinata's ear "You better watch your back little Emo. You'll never know when someone will get you" Hinata shivered and tried to move away from Ino, but wasn't fast enough. Ino grabbed her hair and roughly threw her forward. Hinata wasn't able to defend herself so she went head first into the wall. Ino walked up to her and kicked her once in the stomach before leaving.

'_Why me? Why does this always happen to me?'_ Hinata thought before she blacked out.

-----

Hinata was awoken by Sakura gently shaking her. "Hinata, Hinata are you ok? Hinata" Sakura asked. There was a group slowly gathering around trying to see what happened. Even Ino was the acting like she was surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hinata tried to sit up but her head was hurting really bad. "Give her room, give her room" Gai said, "Someone, go get the nurse and while your at it tell someone to call Hinata's family, I'm sure they will want to know what happened."

Hinata couldn't here anything else because she passed out again.

-----

It was around midnight when Hinata woke up again. She heard whispering around her, she could hear Naruto, Sakura and someone else talking, she didn't recognise it.

'_Who else is in here with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun?'_ Hinata thought. She moved softly so she didn't hurt her already injured ribs.

"Hey look she's waking up" Naruto said quite loudly. "Naruto you idiot don't yell there are people here trying to sleep."

"Well I was one of them b…but, I couldn't because s…some one w…was t…talking t…to loud." Hinata stuttered quietly. "Hinata, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked softly, Hinata took her time to reply. "I'm feeling well, umm how long have I been out for?" she asked.

No one replied for quite a while, so she asked the question again. Finally someone replied. Neji stepped out for the corner he was hiding in. "You have been out for 2 days now Hinata-sama. Do you remember what happened two days ago?" Neji asked a little bit too persistent.

Hinata nodded her head after a few minutes, she didn't want to tell Naruto and Sakura because they would go and 'talk' to Ino. "Well what happened?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head lightly then groaned when a slight headache started. "I don't want to tell you two, Sakura, Naruto can you leave the room for a second?" Hinata said quietly. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But Hinata you tell us everything." Sakura stopped talking when she noticed the look Neji was giving her. She got up from the spot she was sitting in and grabbed Naruto and pulled him out the door, shutting it softly.

Neji walked over to the bed Hinata was lying in and sat on the end of it. "What happened Hinata?" Neji whispered softly as he could. Hinata was a little shocked by they way Neji was acting.

Hinata took 20 minutes telling Neji what happened, he sat their silently, asking questions every now and then. When Hinata finished telling Neji he got up from his spot and paced back and forth the room. "So this… this Ino girl did this because?" Neji asked. "I…I don't know why she did it Neji-san".

They spent 5 more minutes talking before Hinata said she was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. When Neji knew Hinata had fallen to sleep he walked over to her and kissed her cheek softly and leaving her a little note on the bedside table. He got up and left the room closing the door silently.

* * *

**i hope you like that chapter. please tell me wat ya alls thinks. thanks i have a large cookie for anyone who replies. love yas**

**BashTashRox**


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Needs a Talking To

**HEY EVERYONE. I'm sorry it took me soo long writtiing this, i kept getting authors block and new ideas for new stories, however i got this done. and schools now out for 6 weeks soo hopefully ill be posting like crazy... arent you all lucky. anway. here is chapter 4. i hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4: **Someone Needs a Talking To

**(Neji's Point of View)**

I left Hinata's room closing the door softly, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep. I was getting worried about her not waking up… It was killing me seeing her lying there in that bed and me not knowing how she got there.

When Hiashi-sama found out about Hinata's small coma he didn't really care. I think he was happy that Hinata was out. This made me mad, but I can't show that I have feelings for Hinata-sama… I'm only a slave. A servant, what else could I be.

When I sat there listening to Hinata-sama tell me what happened two days ago… I got angry, but I didn't show it. It's against the Hyuuga religion to show feelings. Hinata has always failed at this.

When I stepped out into the hall outside Hinata-sama's room I saw Naruto and Sakura look up from where they were sitting. I couldn't look straight into their eyes because I would see things that would make me break down.

"So what happened to her?" Naruto asked standing up from the place he was once sitting in. I stretched before walking over and sitting down in a chair next to Sakura.

"She told me not to tell you guys because she's worried you'll go and try and take revenge."

'_Not that I wasn't going to try and get revenge because I was. At least I'm just calmer when it comes to dealing with things. These two on the other hand would probably try and beat the shit out of this Ino chick'_

"What! We are her best friends, we do what we feel is right for her" Sakura practically yelled.

"Sakura please lower your voice or you'll wake her up. Anyway listen to me and listen carefully. You may think what you would do may be right for her, but is it really safer. Hinata could get ganged on more often if you went to the attacker in the first place."

Sakura sighed softly. "Well then what do we do. I'm worried about her, she's hardly eating and I've noticed that she's been losing a lot of weight. She flinches when ever anyone touches her back. She doesn't talk as much as she used to. And to top it off you should have heard the poem she read to the class the day she got attacked. If you don't do anything about it Neji, I'm taking things into my own hands whether you like it or not."

I looked at Sakura from the corner of my eye, then at Naruto, _'He has been really quiet at the moment'_

"Naruto is there something else you need to add?" I asked. He just shook his head and crossed his arms at the back of his head. He walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room and stared out at the stars. "Naruto, Hinata-sama will be alright. I promise"

"NO! She won't be alright. She hasn't been alright since she started school this year. She doesn't hang with her friends anymore, she writes depressing poems, and she's hanging out with Sai for fuck sake." Naruto yelled.

Saying that I was stunned was an understatement; Naruto maybe into all the 'Emo' looks doesn't mean he ever was one… He's hyperactive, and always happy every time I've ever seen him he's always had a grin on his face but now, now it just looks like he's lost all the will to live.

"You like her don't you?" I asked not looking at Naruto. I knew he was shocked by my question. There was a long silence between Naruto, Sakura and myself. That was until Naruto got up enough courage to speak.

"I've always liked Hinata-chan, but only ever as a sister. She's always been a sister to me; I look down upon her as my baby sister that needs to be protected from the big bad world outside. I don't want to see her get hurt; Hinata-chan wasn't built to be put through this. She needs help."

I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to Naruto. "She will be ok mate. I'll make sure of it. But for now you and Sakura better head home because you have school tomorrow. I call you if anything happens"

Naruto looked at me and nodded, I saw sadness, hope, and dispar hidden deep in his eyes. He held his hand out to Sakura silently asking her to take his hand so he could walk her home.

When I watched Naruto and Sakura finally leave my line of view I sat down and sighed heavily.

'_I can not sit around here and wait for Hinata-sama to finally stand up to this bully. I have to do something about it'_

I got up and walked out of the hospital to toward the house Ino supposedly stayed. When I arrived at her house and knocked on the door, no answer. I waited about a minute before I knocked again.

"I'm coming" a female voice called through the door. Once the door opened I saw a small middle aged female standing before me. Her hear was blonde and she had sea blue eyes.

"Hello I'm here to see Ino"

"I'm afraid she not here at the moment"

"Do you know where she is?" I asked

She looked me up and down and frowned.

"I'm not sleeping with her; I'm just asking her a few questions about an attacking that happened at school a few days ago."

"Of corse dear, Ino at a friends place studying. I believe she said she was with umm, Hinata. Yeah that's it. I can give you the number if you want"

"No, no that wont be necessary, thanks you miss you have been a good help" I turned around and walked to my car.

'_Why would she lie about where she's going? Unless…'_

---

**(Hinata's Point of View)**

I woke up at 7.27 am because of all the noise going on outside my room. Being in a hospital sucks, there's too much noise. I heard the door to my room open and a nurse walk in.

"Ah, so your finally awake… good, you'll be able to leave in 10 minutes now miss, Neji has already signed you out"

I simply nodded not really paying attention. I got dressed slowly and walked out to the waiting room where Neji was sitting, waiting for me. He was bent over, his arms on his knees and his head in his hand.

"Umm, N-Neji-niis-san I'm r-ready t-t-to go n-now" I said walking over to Neji.

He lifted his head up and I notice some faint bags under his eyes.

'_Niisan hasn't been getting any sleep. I wonder why that is.'_

Neji nodded and led me out of the hospital and into the car park where his car was. Before Neji drove us home he went and brought a small ice-cream each.

"T-thanks niisan" I whispered.

". . ."

Before we got home, I saw Ino sitting alone at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. I got a little angry and wanted to get some pay back.

"Neji pull over" I said, Neji looked at me as I undid my seat belt and stepped out of the car. I walked back to where Ino was and stood in front of her. Ino looked up from the place she was staring at and glared at me.

"Move you fat arse from that spot, you're in my sunlight" she said, I didn't move. "I said move bitch"

"I think I should get some pay back… don't you?" I smirked slightly before slapping her.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands off me." Before I could do anymore, the bus pulled up and I was pulled onto it with Ino, and someone unknown. I tried to kick and scream but someone was holding me down and had a hand over my mouth. The buss started up again and passed the car Neji had pulled over. I saw him running after bus, but he was to slow.

"Calm down, Emo, or you'll force us to hurt you." I heard a familiar voice murmur in my ear.

"Oh Sasuke, how did you know she would be there?" Ino squealed.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Mmmm, mmmm" I said trying to speak through the hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, you will be good while we have you, or we'll be forced to hurt you. You wouldn't want that now would you" I heard Sasuke say. I stopped moving, fighting to get free and sat there and waited.

About half an hour later, the bus came to another stop and I was dragged off the bus and into what looked like an abandoned shack, on the out skirts of Konoha.

I was thrown into a room and onto a bed. I tried to run away but Sasuke blocked the door.

"Grab her" Sasuke ordered some people. I didn't recognize who they were. "Hold her down on the bed." I felt some one grab my left arm and tie some rope around it, tightly then to the bed post. I felt this done to my other arm, and my ankles.

I tried to break free but the rope was burning my wrists.

"Don't move Hinata, It'll just hurt all the more."

I felt something connect with my head before I passed out.

---

**(Normal Point of View)**

Neji was pacing his room thinking about what may have happened to Hinata.

'_I shouldn't have stopped the car.'_ Neji thought to himself. It was getting dark, and he was starting to feel the affects of not sleeping the night before hit him hard. He walked over to the bed and got changed into his sleep wear before drifting into and un easy slumber

--

Hinata woke to some one straddling her and slapping her facing, yelling her name.

"Oi, wake up, its no fun if you're a sleep" a low voice penetrated her mind. Everything felt blurry to her as she woke up; she tried to rub sleep out of her eyes before she remembered her limbs had been tied up.

Hinata looked up at the man straddling her waist and noticed it was Sasuke, he had no shirt on revelling is well toned chest. His hands were now moving closer to Hinata's body.

She felt her shirt being ripped and thrown to the floor. Soon enough he got of her body and her skirt was also ripped and tossed to the floor. Hinata closed her eye tightly wishing this would all stop, that this wasn't happening.

She turned her head to the left and squinted her eyes; she noticed a table there with many things there. Knives, dildos, ropes and she guess more things, but were unable to see them.

"You have a beautiful body, I can't wait to get my hands on it an…."

* * *

**hehe soo, you like... of corse you did or you wouldnt be reading it... heh im so full of my self. thanks for being so pacient with me. please review and ill give you a cookie. hehe cya**

**BashTashRox**

* * *


End file.
